


How Far Would He Wander?

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wakes up in the middle of the night to find that Will has wandered off in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Would He Wander?

Hannibal lurched upright, pulled from sleep by the sound of the back door opening. He spared a moment to glance at the clock and was immediately alarmed, reaching a hand out to feel the other side of the bed. It was noticeably empty but still warm. It wasn’t uncommon for Will to get up in the middle of the night. Whether he was roused by nightmares or simply couldn’t sleep, he’d often find go downstairs and find a quiet way to wait for morning to come. He never ventured outside. Of course the floor bolt on the french doors in the dining room wouldn’t prove much of an obstacle to Will if he were sleepwalking. It had been happening more and more lately. Hannibal had been hopeful that the wine with dinner and the glass of whiskey after that would have curbed Will’s somnambulatory adventures at least for the night. Apparently his optimism was misplaced. 

Hannibal rushed downstairs not bothering with a robe or slippers. The doors had been thrown wide open, and he could see Will illuminated by the light of the moon. He was shuffling across the lawn clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. Will’s breath ghosted around him on each exhale into the frigid night air. Baltimore may not have had its first snow of the season yet, but it was still below freezing.

Hannibal retreated to grab a blanket from the couch and rushed outside to intercept Will. He circled to the left, wary of startling the man and waking him too abruptly. As Hannibal got nearer, Will stilled--his fight or flight response telling him to do neither in favor of playing possum and waiting for any potential danger to pass. Hannibal continued to move closer resisting the urge to just toss the blanket like a net over the other man and haul his catch inside. It would be easy enough to hoist the chronically underfed Will, even awake and struggling, over his shoulder and march them both back indoors where it was warm and safe. Hannibal allowed himself a brief smile at the notion of claiming Will like the spoils of his hunt and then banished the idea. He chose instead to simply place the blanket over Will’s shoulders. 

Will didn’t acknowledge Hannibal’s presence. He gave no outward sign that he even took notice of the added heft of the blanket across his body. Instead he just stared with unseeing eyes into the darkness of night. Hannibal studied his profile and wondered, not for the first time, how Will had managed to survive for so long if he wasn’t even safe from himself while he slept. If left on his own, how far would he wander? On a night like tonight, it wouldn’t take long for him to freeze to death. The cold was becoming intolerable. Hannibal needed to get Will inside. 

Placing one hand firmly on each bicep, he maneuvered Will’s sleeping form back towards the house as gently as he could. Will was reluctant at first. Apparently he was quite content to stand barefoot in the grass and not the least bit reluctant to show how displeased he was at being urged to do otherwise. Soon enough they were both back inside, the warmth of the house’s interior a blessing. Hannibal didn’t like being cold. He’d had enough of that as a child, hiding in the mountains one desperate winter. Hannibal moved quickly, relocking the doors as though the motion would keep both the cold and the memories out. He turned back to Will, still standing right where Hannibal had left him. He cupped Will’s hands in his own examining them in the muted light of the dining room. Both sets had taken on a worrying blue pallor.

“Hannibal?” Will looked around. His teeth were chattering and uncertainty was written across his face as he attempted to recreate the night’s journey. “I was sleepwalking.”

“I found you in the backyard,” Hannibal replied confirming Will’s guess. 

“Geez. I’m freezing.” Will pulled his hands from Hannibal’s grip and finally took note of the blanket around his shoulders. Wrapping himself more fully, Will asked, “How long was I out there?” Hannibal ran his hands up and down Will’s arms hoping the friction would help warm him up.

“Not more than a few minutes. The sound of the door opening woke me. It didn’t take much effort to coax you back inside.” Will flicked his gaze to Hannibal’s and took a step back. He shrugged out of the blanket and tried to hand it back to Hannibal.

“Here, you’re probably cold too. I’ll get another one.” Will’s teeth were still chattering, although not as much as before. He looked small and exhausted, eyes cast down to the floor. He tried to smile as he held the blanket out to Hannibal, but it quickly transformed into a grimace. Will knew that stubbornness wouldn’t correct whatever was wrong. Through the veneer of steadfastness, Hannibal could see the undercurrent of fear. Will was shaken. Yet his concern for others, Hannibal in this instance, still took priority. It was unfair to Will, but the man would not convinced otherwise. 

So Hannibal took the blanket, murmuring a quiet thank you, and swung it over his own shoulders. Holding a corner in each had, Hannibal reached forward and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. He pulled the other man into a hug, leaving both of them to share the blanket and body heat. Will looped his arms around Hannibal’s waist and let his head fall forward until it was resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. Then they both closed their eyes and just continued to breathe. They stayed like that for several minutes, mooring themselves in each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> This was initially intended to be a mini chapter from a WIP where Hannibal decided to actually help Will instead of batting him around like a sadistic cat with a very unstable mouse. It didn't quite fit the story after all, so I decided to post it as a stand alone piece.  
> (I'm on [Tumblr](http://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!)


End file.
